akatsuki fanfic
by deidaraxtobiforever
Summary: akatsuki school and oranization thirteen from kingdom hearts LOL there will be some stuufff in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

ok basiclly this story is about the akatsuki in school a girl who chooses the wrong classes lockers and the wrong anything soo yeah and tobi isnt tobi hes madara and not in akatsuki explaining the reason sasoris here and there will be organization 13 off kingdom hearts for i nedeed 13 characters so i use them LOL

Zero

15

zero is the eleven tailed beast which is a wolf she is a neko girl and has a carefree daredevil personality

zero sat inside her new home that is if you could call it a home it was lots of bricks stacked up next to a brick wall with a little slit through a few close together bricks whiich she would manage to fit through every morning and then she slept on the floor used her school bag as a pillow and did the best to stay warm she was just starting high school now the thing is you would look at this little neko girl smile and move on right well zero didnt only obtain the blessing from a certain god to look like a cat she also has the ability of a cat to and she used these to her advantage and to please her god she awoke from a sleepless night picked up her bag and headed to the mall lets see brekfeast today who to take from she saw a group of ten grab waffles nice choice and when they choose to sit at a table dont expect it to be there she chuckled as soon as they sat down with there meal it was gone see ya and thank you zero yelled from the roof jumping with there waffles a young boy called deidara stood along with a red head puppet master goes by the name sasori we will go sasori said yes danna deidara said they ran and followed zero zero turned her head ninja eh this could be fun she thought she came to a halt at the tallest building in town 1233214 feet see ya my stops here she said falling of the back of the building and landing perfectly in her house she was greeted with amused meows come here guys she giggled putting down the plates of waffles she took a plate herself and began eating when she had finished she began to pray to her god jashin she was a chosen one of jashin so she had immortality she sat there praying for a while when one of the cats reminded her today was the first day of high school at least im not late she sighed and went to school


	2. Chapter 2

zero arrived at school she sat on the building her blue hair flicking in the breeze she finished praying from earlier and sat watching who entered the school she was fine doing this before school she did this through primary school so she could do it through high school she lad down only to see the group she had stolen from earlier dammit she thought these guys saw me oh jashin she thought hey you this our before school spot a boy yelled orange hair heaps of pearcings and a weird swirly pattern in his eyesdoes it look like care zero sighed you sure are in for it he yelled rolling up his sleeves the blond boy and red head appeared from this morning and whispered somthin into the boys ear he was clearly pissed off now an anime angry thing was all over his head zero moved back with a shuffle and you stole our breakfest he yelled shaking the ground temper tantrume much but how could i forget your freinds made me jump off the building the big one and now my dear god jashin tells me ive broken my heal things that are white i cant remember the word zero growled any way your nooooooooo match for me zero chuckled wait no fucking way your a jashinist a white haired boy with his hair flicked back going by the name hidan asked fuck yeah and i know that talk anyway your fucking jashinist to zero exclaimed now they were literally running to each other its like a fucking dream come true hidan said you said it by the way my names zero zero exclaimed hidan hidan exclaimed you wanna do a ritual after school with a chosen one hidan asked zero nodded guess what im a chosen one to zero said showing the necklace see ya guys im hanging out with zero for today hidan chirped come on hidan zero yelled they walked through the halls you wanna cause some trouble hidan smirked zero nodded with the same mischevious smirk with a CRASH BAM THUNK the classes were mixed up and they headed outside no hard feelings about stealing your breakfest zero asked hidan shook his head none at all hidann replied see ya at break zero yelled heading to her class art class she sighed when she enetered oh no its barbie and red head ken she chucled what was that deidara and sasori siad simultaneously

LATER IN ART CLASS

art is bang art is eternel art is bang art is eternal ken barbi shut up zero yelled earning silence now art is both it depends on which one expresses your feelings and emotions which one is the one that best suits you ok judging by what ive seen barbie here is a bang type she likes art that as soon as its born it has a few seconds to shine when bang its gone deidara said bang to and ken here likes art that can be treasured forever and ever so that its old but still buetiful zero lectured sasori and deidara nodded exatctly you guys wanna meet after my ritual with hidan after would be 5.00 pm meet me on the tallest building in the town zero said as the bell for home rang


	3. Chapter 3

hey zero hidan yelled zero had been waiting at the gate for an hour what took ya so long zero asked well leader sama had a meeting hidan replied leader sama ay zero said obvoisly talking to herself they walked to hidans place he drew the jashin symbol out of zeros blood you got somthing tp use he asked zero nodded holding a pocket knife up thats not a knife this is a knife hidan said holding up his scythe nice zero mumbled i got a spare he said throwing zero slightly smalller one thanks zero said i started stabbing myself along with hidan to the point of death then we stopped jashin is pleased jashins deep voice said we smiled and zero left heading to the big building sasori and deidara were there whats up ken and barbie zero smiled my names sasori and thats deidara sasori growled ok sasori look what i made zero said holding up a small puppet

he grabbed it the detail its amazing he gasped r-r-really i have much more zero chirped he nodded i must see he said follow zero said jumping off the building sasori shrugged come on brat he yelled jumping from the building deidara ran after them and jumped off the building aswell they landed this is my place zero exlaimed deidara and sasoris eyes widend what zero asked all this small space but so much art they said at exactly the same time ssasori ran to the puppets deidara ran to the sculptures

zero sighed and slumped on to the cold floor of the alley then a little cat came up what is it buddy zero asked the cat meowed a few times dont worry ill be carfull zero reashured the cat it mowed and ran off what was that about deidara asked turning his attention to zero nothing zero sighed oh ok we got to go deidara said standing up yes thats true but can i keep this sasori asked pointing to the puppet zero showed him earlier zero nodded deidara and sasori jumped away sasori turned and winked zero blushed she walked off to find dinner thenwham she was forced to the wall by a man with white hair tied in a pony tail and wearing glasses he had an evil grin your coming with me he said and jabbed a needle into zeros neck making her faint


	4. Chapter 4

zero awoke in a huge place sh was chained up she looked around there were boys and other girls chained up in other cages then she heard a door slam she shuffled back it was the white hared guy from before with a black haired man

he lookes at zero zero looked at him sharingan she whispered she shook her head mentally whats up she said the man smiled freindly isnt she the white haired man said kabuto ill take her the black haired man said the man known as kabuto opened the cage and crawled in and unlocked the chains shes not trained i found her yesterday kabuto said helping zero up kabuto led her out hold on to her kauto commanded the man did so he cam back with a collar decorated with sharingan eternal just like i requested the man chirped kabuto nodded and fixed the collar onto zero there your ready to go pleasure doing bussniss with ya madara kabuto said taking the stack of doller bills from madara we will be off then madara chirped pulling zero alongwhen they got out the building there was a limo madara led zero in zero was still in her school clothes which were now dirty noooooooooo these were my only clothes zero whined madara raised an eyebrow dont worry we will get clothes on the way ok he smiled zero nodded they stopped at a store and chose a kimono jeans and a few shirts

zero walked folowing madara to the limo why cant i remember them zero was trying to remember the new freinds she had met only a few days ago the only ones who didnt hate me she said to herself remembering all the assasins that came after her all the bloodshed from her child hood her own parents hated her she sat in the limo its going to be a long drive madara said pulling zer up to him on his lap zero just layed on madara its so warm she thought and dozed off in madaras warm embrace ZEROS POV

FLASHBACK

we love you zero

_lies_

dont worry there is nothing wrong with you zero chan

_lies_

everthing they said

_lies _

i knew this when i found the note it read

zero we cannot bere it anymore you will never see us again we are now outcasts because of you so its like youve always wanted your on you own now like you said i put down the note just the day before zero why did you to turn out like this why...why we just want a normal child

**WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ITS MY FAULT WELL YOUR THE ONE THAT HAD ME WHO EVER ASKED YOU TO FUCKING HAVE ME WELL WHO I WISH I WAS BORN IN ANOTHER LIFE THEN YOU COULD HAVE WHAT THE VILLAGERS WANT AY A NORMALL CHILD AY **i said that i cant beleive i said it anyone who got close to me died im worthless

NORMAL POV

zero awoke in tears she looked up at madara she wwanted to stay with his warmth forever yet she wanted to run from this man d-danna why did you buy me she whispered madara turned his attention to the neko well your adorable freindly and just plain cute he smiled you mean that you dont minde these zero asked wiggling her ears and showing her tail madara shook his head they just inhance your cuteness he said starting to scratch zeros ear she started purring starting to like this man more and more thank you new daanna she purred and fell into a much mor peacfull sleep


End file.
